MY SPECIAL FEATURES FOR CHERNOBYL DIARIES
Table of Contents 1.0 Alternate Opening: Chernobyl Disaster 1.1 Deleted Scene: Rob breaks up with Amanda 1.2 Deleted Scene: Calling Chris: Paul calls Chris and confirms rather or not he wants to visit his brother in Kiev. 1.3 Chris, Natalie, and Amanda at the airport: Extended Scene: Events leading up to boarded airplane 1.4 Paul and Yuri: paul talks to UYuri about Chernobyl tour after small crew leaves. 1.5 Riot Scene/Deleted Scene: Fight sequence leading up to exiting 1.6 Extended Scene/Deleted Scene: Extended Chernobyl Tour: Take a glimpse of what Zoe and Michael see in the window and what runs through Paul's phone picture after taking there pictur-. Natalie looks in a mirror see's a creature and get's scared scene 1.7 Extended/Alternate scene: Lights go out early- Fight scene Paul vs Yuri inside van- Van tips: characters stablize van- something tries to open the door to the van but Zoe locks the door from the inside creature bangs on door, all jump back lights go on.. agreement on rather someone should go with Yuri 1.8 Deleted Scenealtenate/Extended: Yuri's Death- The little girl on the monkey bars- Chris fractures his leg on the monley bars, Paul fight aganist 3 mutants- Yuri's dead body is seen by paul but is dragged after he finds a flashlight- Paul's .357 Magnum handgun- alternative back to the dark van once in , paul closes the door- chris must unlock door before exiting 1.9 Deleted scene: Introduction to Paul's car- car parked- walk to Yuri's extreme travel 2.0 Deleted Scene: Chernobyl Mutants escape 2.1 Alternate Scene: Trip to Pripyat- Chernobyl Diaries cast rap song 2.2 Extended/Deleted Scene: Welcome to Kiev 2.3 Alternate scene: Remaining 4 vs Chernobyl Mutants 2.4 Deleted scene: Eyes can't see so good 2.5 Deleted Scene: Chris and Natalie in van before Disappearance 2.6 heard of extreme tourism- extended scene 2.7 Alternate ending: Sad ending Amanda survives Paul takes his life for Amandas 2.8 Original Alternate Ending 2.9 Welcome to kiev- Extended/Deleted scene 3.0 Chernobyl Mutants Escape 3.1 Party Scene- deleted scene 3.2 A night at paul's house- deleted scene 3.3 Ric A che- Deleted Scene 3.4 I wanna go home - Deleted scene 3.5 Firework- Deleted Scene- extened find Yuri scene- 3.7 Dogs eat Yuri scene paul and michael versus mutants- deleted/extended 3.8 Flick a lighter- Paul burns mutants 3.9 No Reflection- Deleted Scene 4.0 Rob's death- Deleted Scene 4.1 Alternate ending: 2nd chernobyl Nuclear disaster missile is sent to blow up Chernobyl survivors Zoe, Michael, Paul, and Amanda. 4.2 The cure to radiation poisoing through injection: possible deleted scene 4.3 Alternate Ending: Chris's escape 4.4 Alternate ending: Light Leutenant- Government annouces establishment of chernobyl and eventually leads the destuction of flashbacks before title sequence 4.5 Alternate Chernobyl Diaries rap song- possible portrayed by Jonathan Sadowski 4.6 The making of Chernobyl Diaries 4.7 Chernobyl Diaries- Behind the Special Features 4.8 Chernobyl Diaries extras- biographies, filmographies, interviews, activities, fan mail addresses, and more. 4.9 So You know what's real song - portrayed Olivia Taylor Dudley feat Devin Kelley 5.0 Chernobyl diaries extras- rap songs and lyrics, Russian/Ukranian language tracks, Get the quote and become professinal featurette( learn the professinal lines of chernobyl diaries), Soundtrack and score, Chernobyl Diaries Movie and Cast Quiz, Dressing up the mutants featurette iNCLUDES ADDITIONAL SCENE, ORIGINAL ALTERNATE ENDING,Chernobyl Conspiracy video, Uri's Extreme Tours Infomercial.